Talvez si pueda despues de todo
by anavelle
Summary: Amu tiene que engañar Ikuto para protegerlo que pasara cuando Ikuto se entere ¿lograra perdonarla? y que ara Amu para proteger a Ikuto sin que descubra su secreto una historia llena de engaños, mentiras y secretos "nadie es quien parece ser" en quien debes confiar eso es algo que solo tu sabras


Hola chanchiguaguis este es mi nueva historia llamada

**"talvez si pueda despues de todo"**

N/A: Los personajes de shugo chara no me pertenecen

advertencia: Esta historia va hacer muy cruda y no se las recomiendo para personas que no les gusta el lenguaje y las cosas que pasaran, en esta historia ningun personaje sera santo

Prologo

Amu era una chica de 17 años tenia una vida normal, padres muy amorosos con un buen sustento economico, un novio increible que mas podria pedir.

Pero ella tenia un secreto, uno que la asia en lo queser, ella tenia 2 personalidades la humana y la bruja.

Era una bruja por nacimiento nacio con ese don y la hacia muy poderosa, su tia que tambien era una bruja le en seño todo lo que se tenia que saber , pero le advirtio que habra muchos peligros para una bruja y mas si era una bruja tan poderosa como ella.

Pero Amu descubrio otra cosa, algo peor que ser una bruja, tenia una devilidad por el sexo, era adicta a el, sacaba el lado malo que tenia aun despues de tener novio seguia acostandose con chicos por 2 razones:

1°: Tenia que proteger a su novio y la unica forma de hacerlo era teniendo sexo con 10 chicos por semana(**mas adelante sabran de que lo tenia que proteger xd**)

2°: Su lado bruja no podia evitar tener sexo.

Utau: Amu ya es hora.-Dijo mirandola seriamente

Amu: no aun no

Utau: no puedes seguir haciendole esto

Amu: lo se, pero haci no

Utau: ¿Como?

Amu: el lo tiene que ver

Utau: Estas loca te odiara, explicaselo se que el entendera

Amu: Que, no lo entiendes es mejor que me odie, sera menos doloroso para el.-Dijo agarrandola de los brazos

Utau: Yo lo siento

Amu: esta bien, solo estate con el mientras todo pase volvere en un año, si salgo viva

Utau: no digas eso volveras, yo lo se

Amu: Aunque vuelva el y yo no estaremos juntos

Utau: Entonces dile la verdad

Amu: Que, quieres que le diga soy sexo adicta pero me acuesto con chicos para pretegerte

Utau: Dile que eres una.-No alcanso a terminar la frace por que Amu le tapo la boca

Amu: No lo digas, eso solo me atraido desgracias, no puedo decirle me temera, yo no podria vivir con eso

Utau: pero si que piense que eres una zorra

Amu: Ya dejalo, la decicion esta tomada, isiste lo que te pedi

Utau: Si todo hecho

Amu: Recuerda que tiene que pareser una coincidencia

Utau: lo se, te extrañare.-Dijo abrazandome

Amu: Yo igual, recuerda siguir con tus lecciones, si sobrevivo talves las nesesitaras

Utau: Te lo prometo bueno ya es hora, por favor vuelve

(Amu la mira y le sonrie)Amu: Adios Utau

(Y sin mas ella desaparese)

POV Amu

**seli:estas segura**(seli es la bruja de amu es como su conciencia)

Amu: si, se que lo recuperare

**seli:Yo lo siento, es mi culpa si no fuera tan**

Amu: no te preocupes no es tu culpa es lo que somos y no podemos cambiarlo

**seli: te prometo que lo recuperaremos**

Amu: no cambias.- Dije para luego reirme, ya voy a llamar

(Marque el numero de Ikuto, y espere pero no contestaba y empese a impasientarme, **la pasiencia es una virtud, **no en este caso)

llamado telefonico

_Ikuto: Hola amor_

_Amu: Hola Ikuto ¿estas ocupado?_

_Ikuto: No ¿por?_

_Amu: Puedes venir en una hora_

_Ikuto: y para que seria.- dijo lo mas sensualmente posible _

_Amu: Ikuto!_

_Ikuto: Ya, ya voy para alla_

_Amu: No tiene que ser en una hora_

_Ikuto : Ha claro en una hora_

_Amu: Bueno entonces adios_

_Ikuto: bye te amo_

_Amu: ... yo igual no lo olvides_

_Ikuto: no creo que pueda_

_fin llamado telefonico_

¿?:Cariño vuelve a la cama

**seli: te llaman**

Amu: no me lo recuerdes

Fin POV Amu

Una hora despues...

POV Ikuto

Ya habia llegado al departamento de Amu iba a golpiar su puerta cuando noto que esta abierta y entro y empieso a escuchar un ruido

_ha ah vamos siguien ah asi mmm_

_ah ah aa mm _

Ikuto: no puede ser.-Dije para salir corriendo al cuarto de Amu encontrandome a Mi Amu teniendo sexo con un desconocido.

Me dio una rabia tremenda pero mas dolor ver como la mujer que amo esta engañandome, pero no, ni crea, que me vera llorar

Ikuto: guau se la estan pasando muy bien no creen.-Al pareser no se habian dado cuenta de mi presencia por que se sorprendieron

Amu: Ikuto, manuel te puedes ir

Manuel: claro, me llamas

Amu: lo are.-Dijo para darle un corto beso en los labios.

Ikuto: Parese que acabe tu divercion

Amu: lo isiste, esperame a fuera quieres

Ikuto: Claro.-Dije para salir de ahi muy furioso, pero mas que eso muy dolido osea nisiquiera trato de justificarlo ni nada es como si no le importara lo que me iso

FIN POV Ikuto

10 _minutos despues..._

Amu: Ok, tienes algo que decir

Ikuto: Que quieres que diga, mejor dime desde cuando me engañas

Amu: desde siempre

Ikuto: Que, para que estas conmigo entonces, si desde de que empesamos me engañas no se por que estabas conmigo

Amu: Esto es un poco complicado de explicar solo te puedo decir que lo ago para protegerte

Ikuto: Protegerme, si claro eso no tiene sentido dime la verdad

Amu: yo(**seli: amu siquieres yo lo ago,**amu: por favor)

Ikuto:Tu que, saves fui un tonto al pensar que me amabas y yo por amarte, pero lo que mas me duele que jugaras con mis sentimientos

A/S: Ya callate, no digas cosas que no saves(**a/s = amu y seli para el que no lo entienda xd**)

Ikuto: A no lo se entonces por que me engañas.-Dijo parandose y agarrandola de las brazos

A/S: Por que yo soy sexo-adicta.-Dijo mirandolo fijamente a los ojos

Ikuto: y crees que es razon suficiente para engañarme, acaso yo no era suficiente para satisfacerte

(**seli: crei que con eso se iria** Amu: yo igual **seli: bueno are que te odie **Amu: no lo lastimes, no mejor yo lo ago **seli: no seas aburrida si**

Amu: por que no te vas**, seli: bien me voy suerte**)

Amu: Ikuto.-Mirando hacia el suelo. Yo no puedo, lo ise para que me odiaras

Ikuto: odiarte, mas que odiarte estoy destruido.-Alejandose. ¿Porque quieres que te odie?

Amu: Porque seria menos doloroso

Ikuto: A que te refieres

Amu: Nada que importe ahora, esta sera la ultima vez que me veas

Ikuto: Dime la verdad si me amas por que me engañabas.-Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Amu: Yo, Ikuto por favor no llores no puedo decirte.-Dijo aguantandose las lagrimas

Ikuto: Saves no puedo vivir sin ti y tampoco junto a ti.-Dijo dandose vuelta

Amu: Es mejor asi, no se si me volveras aver o no pero nunca olvides que te amo pase lo que pase, algun dia sabras la verdad adios Ikuto hasta siempre.-Dijo para luego desvaneser

.-Ikuto al oir eso se dio me dia vuelta pero era tarde ella no estaba la busco por todo el departamento pero ella no estaba.

En casa de Ikuto...

Ikuto: Te amo, pero no se si pueda perdonarte.-Dijo para caer dormido mirando una foto de Amu

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**NOTA AUTORA**_

_**QUE TAL, TALVES ME QUIERAN MATAR POR DESTRUIR EL CORAZON DE IKUTO PERO EN MI DEFENSA E LEIDO MUCHAS HISTORIAS DONDE IKUTO LE ROMPE EL CORAZON A AMU POR QUE NO AHORA ES AL REVEZ ADEMAS AMU TAMBIEN SUFRE NADIE SE SALVA EN ESTA HISTORIA**_

_**ESTA HISTORIA ABRA MUCHAS PELEAS CONFUCIONES Y BLA BLA BLA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS A PARA CONTINUARLA Y EN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS PORMETO CONTINUARLAS ES QUE ESTABA DE VACACIONES Y NO PODIA ESCRIBIR PERO E VUELTO**_


End file.
